Cupcakes and Fangs
by TrickChick007
Summary: Prince Gumball was having a nice day by himself until Marshall Lee came over. Things escalate quickly.


"Alright, now we just have to wait half an hour for them to bake before we can let them cool and decorate them." Prince Gumball beamed as he placed his cupcakes into the oven. He usually talked to himself while he was in the kitchen, it helped keep him focused. "Now, I can start cleaning up." He said turning the water on in the sink.

Just as he started washing off some of the dishes, Marshall Lee came floating in through the window. "Sup, gummybutt." He said landing on the counter. He picked up a spoon covered in batter and drained the color from it. "Marshall Lee! Honestly, must you interrupt me every time I finally get some alone time?" Prince Gumball said crossing his arms.

"Chillax, bro. I just came over here to..." Marshall didn't finish his statement, instead he jumped off the counter and went up to Gumball. "What are you even doing alone, anyways? I thought that Princes' were supposed to be protected at all times. I mean, I could do whatever I wanted to you right now, and you would be left all defenseless." Marshall teased, flicking Gumball on the nose.

"Stop that, you're freaking me out." The prince said, stepping back, he was blushing. "Besides, you're a King and no one is with you." He stated as he continued to wipe the counters.

"You see, that's because I don't need protection." Marshall smirked arrogantly. "Unlike you, the sweet little Candy Prince." He laughed pinching Gumball's pinky cheeks.

"Stop it, Marshall!" He whined trying to push him away.

"Aw, I'm sorry, your highness. Did I hurt you?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." Gumball replied angrily, "I just want you to leave me alone." He went to check on his cupcakes.

"You are such a crybaby." Marshall said leaning against the counter.

"I am not. You're really nothing but a worthless vampire jerk." Gumball muttered setting his timer for another twenty minutes. "All you ever do is come over her and be mean to me."

"Oh yeah? You think I was being mean? I haven't shown you mean." Marshall said, his eyes starting to glow red. He took a few steps closer to Gumball.

"M-marshall, I didn't mean it." The prince tried, backing up from him.

"Too late." He said grabbing Gumball by the neck and pushing him up against the wall.

"Marshall, stop it! Marshall I'm sorry, I didn't. Mean. It." He mustered trying to catch his breath. "Yes you did! You always do! Your just saying that so I don't hurt you.I'm sorry if I don't act like your some kind of perfect angel and grovel on the very surface you walk on. Is that the reason you hate me? You know, all I wanted to do was get close to you, be friends and maybe even more but I seem to be nothing but a nuisance and a huge fucking problem in your too perfect life. I'm just going to have to always be a loner." Marshall went on a full blown rant gripping the Prince's throat tighter and tighter each second, his face was turning from it's soft pink hue to a bright red color.

"Marshall. You're hurting me." Gumball managed to say with his last breath, tears rolling down his cheeks. Marshall's mind went blank once he realized what he was doing. He drew his hand away from the Prince immediately, dropping him to the ground gasping for air. He returned his natural color after a few moments, then he began crying. His last words that he had spoken rang through Marshall's head. "You're hurting me." Is all he could hear and he felt as though he had been punched in the chest by a giant.

"Oh, glob. Gumball, I am so sorry." He said dropping down next to him. He pulled the other into his arms. "I never would want to hurt you, I don't know what happened... I just had one of those moments." He apologized, stroking Gumball's fluffy hair. "Are you okay? I totes understand if you never forgive me." He asked looking into Gumball's tear filled eyes. He sighed. "I'm just going to go now." Marshall said floating slowly to the window. "I screwed everything up." He sighed.

Gumball stood up,wiping teats from his eyes. "Marshall, wait." He said, his voice shaky. Marshall turned around and looked at him. "What did you mean when you said that you wanted to become 'maybe more than just friends'?" He asked holding onto the counter. Marshall sighed.

"It doesn't mean anything now. I just proved that i'm not cut out for relationships." He replied.

"Marshall. Do you like me?" Gumball asked, he was still sniffling slightly.

Marshall sighed. "Yeah. I like you a lot." He turned around again to fly out the window before a sudden hand grasped onto his shoulder.

"I like you too." Gumball said, giggling a little. Marshall came back down.

"Gum, listen to me, we can't be together. I mean look at what just happened. I could have killed you. I'm too dangerous to be with." He said.

"No, your not. Marshall, I know that what just happened was because I egged you on, I knew exactly how to push your buttons and I took advantage of that. What just happened was mt fault. Besides, I know that you would never hurt me. You stopped as soon as you realized what was happening." He said brushing some hair out of the taller boys face.

"You actually like me?" Marshall asked again. Prince Gumball nodded with a smile. Marshall smiled back. "I really want to give you a kiss right now." He thought out loud.

"I'll do it for you." Prince said leaning in and locking lips with the vampire king. Marshall brought his hands up around Gumball's waist, pulling him closer. Gumball latched around Marshall's neck, melting into the kiss. Finally, they both pulled back for air. "My cupcakes!" Prince Gumball cheered as his timer went off.

"Let me suck the red from them!" Marshall laughed as he followed behind.


End file.
